Rien qu'à la poussière
by Caelypso
Summary: "On va où, Lieutenant ? - Libérer Carentan. Les affaires reprennent." A vrai dire les affaires n'ont jamais fini pour le réseau de résistance 'Victoire', Leone et ses camarades essayent tant bien que mal de défendre la ville tombée aux mains des allemands et de faire sortir les derniers civils. Désespérés, ils recevront l'aide inattendue de la 101ème. OCs ENJOY !
1. 1 : Get Around Town

Bonjour à tous ! C'est ma première fanfiction BoB, j'espère être à la hauteur. Je suis à la fois appeurée et heureuse d'être ici. Donc voilà le premier chapitre/ introduction assez court, je l'ai écrit pendant mes révisions sur un coup de tête et j'espère mener à bien ce projet que je pense continuer surtout pendant les vacances. Donc pas de chapitre avant juillet. Mais c'est avec joie que je partage ces lignes, et j'espère qu'elles vous plairont.

.

_Titre _Rien qu'à la poussière _

___Résumé _"On va où, Lieutenant ? - Libérer Carentan. Les affaires reprennent." A vrai dire les affaires n'ont jamais fini pour le réseau de résistance 'Victoire', Leone et ses camarades essayent tant bien que mal de défendre la ville tombée aux mains des allemands et de faire sortir les derniers civils. Désespérés, ils recevront l'aide innattendue du 506ème. _

_Rating _K+ _

___Disclamer J_e revendique la maternité de quelques OC, sinon j'ai le plus grand respect pour les grands Hommes de la Easy compagnie, et m'inspire de la série de Tom Hanks et Steven Spielberg et du livre de Stephen Ambrose. _

_._

_Bon et bien maintenant: ENJOY !_

**GET AROUND TOWN**

"Get around town gentlemen  
_Venez en ville messieurs_  
It's the bodies count down, the body counts down.  
_Les corps comptent à rebours, le corps compte à rebours_  
Get around town gentlemen  
_Venez en ville messieurs_  
It's the bodies count down, the body counts down.  
_Les corps comptent à rebours, le corps compte à rebours "_

_._

Elle court, elle courait, elle n'avait pas cessé depuis quelques jours. Son vieux fusil en main, amélioré par son frère, à chaque balle tirée elle le remerciait mentalement. Autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas non plus arrêté de pensé à lui. Elle était sale, sa chemise beige était pleine de terre, de poussière et de sang; pas toujours le sien; et déchirée par endroit, son pantalon a subit les même dommage mais qui grâce à sa couleur foncé il n'avait pas trop l'air malmené à part pour les déchirures aux genoux et autres. Elle était fatiguée, trois jours qu'elle crapahutait dans cette ville remplie de vermines en uniforme vert de gris, qu'elle n'a pu dormir que quelques heures, sa forme physique n'est pas à son maximum, de plus aggravée par le fait qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis deux jours et que ça gourde ne contenait plus que quelque gorgées d'eau . En plus il fait chaud, on est en juin._ C'est la merde._

_Carentan, _ville maudite, ville fantôme, enfin presque. C'était aussi pour ça qu'on l'avait envoyée là. Elle avait du mal avoir cette ville à moitié détruite et sans la plupart de ses habitants. Elle ressentait un pincement au cœur, elle avait grandit à quelques kilomètres d'ici après tout. Elle les connaissaient tous ces gens, où ils habitaient et pourrait se retrouver dans la ville les yeux fermés, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle est là. Pour ses habilités. Beaucoup de civils ont fuis dernièrement la ville mais quelque uns, par manque d'argent ou ne sachant pas où allez sont restés. Alors son job c'est de les faire sortir du village et de les mettre en sécurité. Tout ça bien sûr sous les mitrailleuses et autres tireurs embusqués allemands, sinon c'est trop facile. Évidemment elle n'est pas seule pour faire le boulot, une dizaine de bonne gâchette sillonnaient le village, tous issu de son réseau de résistance 'Victoire'. Son dernier contact avec l'un d'eux remonte à la veille, silence radio depuis. Le premier jour il y avait déjà des morts, aujourd'hui elle redoute le pire, c'est _toujours_ le pire de toute façon.

Ils étaient tous arrivés en même temps mais pas au même endroit de la ville. Le premier jour avait été plutôt paisible elle était restée avec leur chef la plupart du temps. Chef, camarades, père, sage, autant de mots pour qualifié Albert, figure du réseau, la cinquantaine, les cheveux grisonnant, une bonne patte doublé d'un excellent stratège et d'une bonne pratique de la chimie ou de substance illicite pour faire des bombes. Ils avaient sorti quelques familles, les Renaud qui habitait rue de l'église et les Delamotte à côté de la boulangerie. On redoute toujours de voir tomber un camarade résistant mais le pire est de voir tomber un enfant civil, mais heureusement il n'y en pas eu ce jour là. A midi ils mangèrent un peu, aucun n'avait vraiment faim. Il avait déjà perdu Jean et Raoul à cause d'une grenade boche. Le soir après des tirs allemands ils se séparèrent, Albert partit vers le côté nord de la ville, elle resta dans le sud, le lendemain elle croisa furtivement son ami François qui avait épuisé sa réserve de nourriture, elle lui donna donc la sienne, après elle ne croisa plus personnes du V, diminutif du nom du réseau.

Il fallait qu'il sorte les derniers civils mais tués les allemands n'étais pas une option, et tout le monde s'en donnait à cœur joie. L'Occupation pesait, surtout dans le nord de la France, soit on était collabo soit résistant, pas de milieu, pas de pitié, pour personne. Dans cet état corrompu au nazi, la chasse aux résistants était ouverte mais parfois même des collabos se faisaient tabasser. Donc pour résumer les nazis tabassent les résistants qui tabassent les collabos qui tabassent aussi les résistants qui tabassent les nazis qui parfois tabassent les collabos . . . C'est l'enfer cette histoire, littéralement. Elle ne savait plus comment elle était entrée dans le résistance, surement grâce à ses frères, quelques années qu'elle y étais, à l'époque elle avait dû trouver normal de rejoindre ces forces qui combattent l'envahisseur. Depuis les allemands lui ont pris des choses inestimables, irremplaçables. Aujourd'hui elle a un rôle important et actif dans la résistances, elle se bat pour survivre, pour conserver ce qu'elle a, ou plutôt ce qu'il lui reste.

A présent elle était cachée dans les combles de la mairie, une petite fenêtre lui laissait un angle de tire suffisant sur l'une des routes principales de la ville, après avoir fait une courte pause et vidée sa gourde. Elle attrapa un sac à bandoulière qui trainait plus loin, jetant toujours furtivement des coups d'œil par la fenêtre. Elle sorti une carte du sac et pris un crayon, elle la déplia; c'était la carte de la ville, avec la position des civils restants, des batteries allemandes; celles abattues et celles à abattre; les bâtiments à dynamiter et autres. Après un long regard et des ratures, elle replia la carte pour la ranger , elle inspecta le contenu du sac: le minimum vital en cartouches, un briquet et cinq bouteilles avec un liquide transparent à l'intérieur et un bout de chiffon imbibé qui dépasse du goulot: les grenades du pauvres ou du résistant, les stocks des vraies sont à sec, retour au fait maison; elle vérifia si le briquet marchait, compta deux fois le nombre de munitions. Elle passa le sac par dessus son épaule, prit son fusil. En dévalant les escaliers elle le chargea et sortit de l'immeuble.

\- Préparez-vous les boches, Léone arrive. Ça va faire mal !

* * *

Boon maintenant j'attends vos avis, je pense que c'est un bon premier chapitre mais dites moi si je ne suis pas claire ou si j'ai fait des fautes [je pense qu'il y en a, sales petites bêtes!] et je corrigerais tout ça.

Merci à vous,

Nya


	2. 2 : Do I Wanna Know

Bonsoir Bonsoir ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fic, il a mit du temps à venir, mais il est là finalement ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier et n'hésitez pas à commenter à la fin. Merci :D. Et un ENOOOOORME Merci à toi Pitchoune !

.

_Titre _Rien qu'à la poussière_ [Le nom sera expliqué/justifié dans la suite de la fic :)]

_Résumé _"On va où, Lieutenant ? - Libérer Carentan. Les affaires reprennent." A vrai dire les affaires n'ont jamais fini pour le réseau de résistance 'Victoire', Leone et ses camarades essayent tant bien que mal de défendre la ville tombée aux mains des allemands et de faire sortir les derniers civils. Désespérés, ils recevront l'aide inattendue de la 101ème._

_Rating _K+ _[Pour l'instant]

_Disclamer Les personnages pas clairs, loufoques, un tantinet psychopathe sortent tous droits de mon imagination, le reste va à Mrs Ambrose, Spielberg, Hanks; et les soldats de la Easy aux soldats de la Easy je suppose :)

Ah et pour information dans les dialogues _l'anglais en italique_ et **l'allemand en gras**.

.

Bon lecture ! ENJOY !

**DO I WANNA KNOW**

"So have you got the guts ?

_Alors as-tu les tripes ?"_

.

Elle traversa la rue, des balles ont ricochées devant elle. Elle s'est planqué dans le premier immeuble qu'elle a trouvé. Elle s'est mise en joue et a tiré, deux fois, un bon boche est un boche morts, pour le coup il y en avait deux. Elle a rechargée. Tout d'un coup un fracas assourdissant de balles est venu troublé la ville. Ça venait du 'Café de Normandie' , celui que parfois Leone et ses amis fréquentaient avant qu'ils ne détruisent tout. Il y avait un autre café au nord de la ville, celui des Sports, avant la guerre il avait eu son heure de gloire mais pendant il était réputé pour sa clientèle de collabo et autres fachos du genre. Leone eu peur, '_Merde il avait prévu des renforts ?_', elle était seul dans la zone, jamais elle ne pourrait la défendre seule. _Merde._ Après avoir vérifié que le secteur était sure elle s'est élancée, elle devait en avoir le cœur net, elle voulait savoir si un nouveau régiment de boche venant d'entrer dans Carentan, plus vite elle le serait plus vite elle pourrait en informer ses camarades et foutre le camp de cette _putain_ de ville !

Les vitres de l'entrepôt on explosé, quelqu'un a du tirer dedans, ils allaient tout détruire pour être certain de ne laisser aucun survivant. Ils lui restait peu de temps, très peu de temps, sans hésitation elle s'est arrêtée au milieu du carrefour, elle a cru voir quelque chose derrière elle, tout c'est passé trop vite, elle a sorti une bouteille, le briquet, ses yeux éblouis par le soleil levant, elle a allumé le tissu et a jeté de toutes ses forces, l'objet dans une des fenêtres du bâtiments en face, elle était sure qu'il y avait des allemands a l'intérieur, le veille au soir elle les avait vu festoyer à travers la lunette de son fusil; le fenêtre explosa et une énorme déflagrassions retentit le bâtiments semble sauter sur lui même. Leone était trop près, de cette fenêtre incendiaire, et en se retournant elle se pris un retour de flamme. Le dos tourné, elle n'as pas vu cette langue de feu venir lécher son dos. Elle a crié, est tombée, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était fatigué, au bout du rouleau.

« S'il vous plait quelqu'un . .. » murmura t-elle, un poids sur ses épaules, elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus rester là, être blessée, tuer, voir les cadavres de ses amis, voilà c'était l'aube du 4 ème jour, et elle allait mourir. Avant Carentan elle était dans un autre village au nord du sien Catz, elle avait fait sortir d'autres civils, elle crapahutait dans les champs, forets, villes désertes, elle n'avait pas pu écouter la radio depuis une semaine. Les combats faisaient rages elle n'avait pas pu rentrer chez elle, ensuite ils l'avaient envoyée ici. A la mort. On entendait bien des espoirs fous dans les villages, des murmures, un mot qui fait rêver 'débarquement'. Un fol espoir balayé par le bruit des bottes allemandes.

« Il y a des pays où les gens au creux des lits font des rêves.  
Ici, nous, vois-tu, nous on marche et nous on tue, nous on crève... »

.

_PDV Interne_

Rien de plus vrai que ce bon vieux chant des partisans. De toutes façons ce sont des rumeurs et que viendrait faire les Alliés en Normandie ? Allongée par terre, le dos qui fini de cuire, j'étais littéralement au bout de ma vie. Lorsque je me dit que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, des bombardiers commencèrent à arroser la ville, le sol vibra autour de mois, de la poussière partout, des fracas assourdissants, je n'entends plus rien, je ne sent plus rien. Mes yeux se voilent puis se ferme, Et tout à coup l'éléctrochoc, des yeux verts, une tignasse corbeau, des fossettes au creux de _ses_ joues rondes, un rire retentit dans mon esprit. '_Non ' _Je tente de me relever, je lâchais un cri étouffé dans mon bras que je me mordis à moitié par la même occasion.

« Jean ! »

Je me faisait pitié, allongée, je ne pouvais l'abandonner , il avait besoin de moi, il ne pouvait être abandonné une fois de plus, et j'avais besoin de lui. Jean, mon Jeannot, le sang de _mon sang_, la chair de _ma chair_, si faible et tellement courageux, pour lui je devait l'être, je voulais revoir son sourire, le prendre dans mes bras, mon _cher_ petit frère. Totalement réveillée, j'ignorais la douleur dans mon dos, la douleur de mon coeur, déjà si grande la masquait. La maison brulait toujours, je la maudit du regard, je maudissais ses allemands et tout leurs descendant, leur pays et leur chef. J'avais envie de hurler, mais mes lèvres restait résolument soudées. Mieux vaut utiliser cette énergie pour autre choses, je ramassais mon sac, j'espère que mes bouteilles ne sont pas cassés, j'allais en avoir besoin, je ramassais mon fusil, comme l'extension de mon bras et repartie en trottinant, les idées clairs. Survivre, il faut survivre.

.

_Pdv Johnny Martin_

Elle a déboulé en plein milieu d'un carrefour, à deux rues du café, on la vue se réfugiée dans un bâtiments après avoir fait 20 m sans couverture, nos tires ont cessé sous la surprise et pour ne pas la blessé, ont était retranché derrière un murets, Guarnere, Toye et moi, à quelque mètres, derrières un murets d'en face Welsh avait les yeux ronds avec Luz et Grant. Elle est arrivée dos a nous, mais même si elle se retournait elle ne pouvait nous voir. Elle tenait son fusil en joue, debout, seule au milieu de la rue, les allemands se mirent à la canarder, ils était trois plus loin, elle en abattue deux et son chargeur se bloqua, c'est là qu'elle se réfugia dans le maison, le soldats restant pris de panique tirait en désordre autour d'elle, je crois qu'elle fut touchée mais je ne suis pas sure. Une seconde passa, Guarnere me regardait dans les yeux abasourdis puis lâcha finalement

« Mon Dieu, mais c'était quoi sérieux ?! » Incrédule, je haussais les épaules, elle ressortis quelques secondes plus tard, sans fusil, une bouteille avec le bout enflammé à la main, la démarche raide, conquérante, l'allemand arrêta de tirer, baissa son fusils la fixa. Elle se rapprochait de lui, tout d'un coup elle s'arrêta à une vingtaine de mètres de lui, se baissa et fit négligemment rouler la bouteille jusqu'au pied, sans la quitter du regard et sans comprendre, il la ramassa. Erreur fatale, un quart de secondes plus tard il se vaporisait littéralement, on s'est cachés derrière le murets pour éviter de prendre des bouts de l'explosion, totalement sur le cul de ce que l'on venait de voir. Après quelque instant je me suis relevé pour voir la situation, la fille était par terre, surement à cause du souffle de l'explosion, j'ai fait signe aux gars de sortir de la cachette, on a sauté par dessus le muret et nous nous somme approcher, nous jetant des regards d'incompréhension. Mais que faisait donc cette fille ici ? Et puis elle a essayé de se relevés, s'appuyant sur ses coudes, reculant, dos à nous. C'est à ce moment là que je vis un petit brassard à son bras droit, malgré la saleté je parvins à distinguer les trois couleurs phare du drapeau français et trois lettres se distinguant, noires, F.F.I. Un vague souvenir revint à ma mémoire 'Force Française Intérieur'.Une résistante ! Je me rappelais les cours de tactique où les instructeurs nous parlaient des valeureux hommes qui défendaient tant bien que mal leur pays contre l'envahisseur nazis, instituteur, boulanger, garagiste, maire et même homme d'église. Tous se réunissaient, se soudaient dans cette cause commune, les discordes et intérêts personnels disparaissaient devant le noble combat pour le bien de leur patrie. Mais lorsqu'ils en parlaient je visualisais plus des hommes de 40 ans plutôt que des fillettes à peine sortie des jupes de leur mère en train de balancer des grenades artisanales à la gueule des boches. J'entendis alors un bruit de botte derrière moi, je m'arrêtais et vis Bull, se diriger vers nous.

« Ces salopard nous on localiser et s'en donnent à cœur joie avec les bombes, il y a pas mal de morts et de blessés, je viens d'en ramasser un d'ailleurs »

J'acquiesce, et me reporte sur la scène en face de moi. Nous n'avançons plus, nous ne cessons de regarder cette petite silhouette, à terre se relever. Étrangement aucun de nous n'a songé à lui porter secours, tout cela semble trop bizarre pour être vrai. Lorsqu'elle est debout, elle se tourne légèrement, assez pour que je puisse remarquer que son chemisier est criblé de sang, comme ses bras, ses mains, son cou et la partie gauche de son visage. Son visage est difficilement visible mais elle regarde fixement ses mains pleine de sang, tremblante, puis les essuie frénétiquement sur son haut, ne faisant qu'aggraver les choses, elle frotte de plus en plus fort. Elle finit par arracher son haut, comme une possédée, pour s'essuyer les mains, les bras le cou. Je ne l'ai pas remarquer mais un attroupement s'est formé derrière moi, de soldats, de ma division entière, Doc Roe, Winters, . . .

Ce dernier est rejoint par Liebgott qui s'exclame tout haut ' Bon Dieu mais que se passe t-il ici ?'

Comme sortie de sa transe, la fille relève la tête et nous regarde. Ses épaules s'affaissent, la chemise tombe de ses mains. Elle paraît encore plus misérable avec son pantalon déchiré et son léger maillot de corps sur le dos. Elle est immobile. Liebgott continue de progresser parmi les soldats présents jusqu'à se retrouvé à hauteur de Winters qui s'en m'en rendre compte s'était placé à ma hauteur. Il questionne du regard son supérieur et continue seul devant. La fille a le réflexe de se reculer puis fouille le sol du regard, frénétiquement, puis soudain elle se baisse, et l'instant d'après nous tiens en joue avec un luger, certainement celui du soldat vaporisé. Il semble d'ailleurs poisseux de sang. Elle le tient à une main, son corps de côté et ne laissant voir que le côté ensanglanté de son visage. La réaction de Liegbott est immédiate il s'arrête et lève les mains en l'air.

« _Wow, du calme l'amie, nous ne te voulons pas de mal, lâche cette arme tu vas te blesser avec-_

**\- Tais-toi et recules ! **»

Elle venait de parler allemand ! On s'est tourné vers Liebgott pour savoir ce qu'elle venait de dire mais il ouvrit seulement grand les yeux et s'en laissant tomber les mains, les bras ballants. Voyant que l'homme en face d'elle l'avait très bien compris elle resserra ses doigts autour de la crosse de l'arme, le regard féroce.

« **Je ne vous dirais rien, vous pouvez toujours crever, vous ne nous aurez pas, nous vaincrons, nous sommes un peuple libre, un peuple fière, nous vous vaincrons !**

Liebgott recula d'un pas, visiblement secoué, Winters lui pris le bras et le soldat traduisit les paroles haut et fort. Personne ne compris la haine dans ces mots. Dans le geste de faible de Joe, la fille reprit confiance en elle fit un geste du bras et se remit en joue sur notre traducteur de boches, comme si elle voulait lui foutre une balle entre les deux yeux, tenant le pistolet en faisant des mouvements menaçants. Elle se remit à cracher:

**\- Et quand tous cela sera fini et que vous serez tous morts je viendrais danser et cracher sur vos tombes, vous l'aurez mérité ! Vous, les Tueurs ! Vous, les Barbares ! Vous, les Tyrans !**

Une fois de plus il traduisit

**\- Vous essayez de nous tromper, mais rien n'y fait. Même l'illusion de ces uniformes ne vous ferrons pas gagner la guerre. Vous êtes fourbe, vous ne pouvez même pas vous montrez avec votre vrai visage. Monstres !**

Soudain après avoir crier la fin de sa tirade, ses épaules s'affaissèrent, son bras retomba et poussa un long soupir. La tête basse elle paraissait lasse, de cette situation, de tout. Comme si le poids de toute cette guerre pesait sur ses frêles épaules, elle paru plus âgée. Un sillon fut creuser parmi le sang de sa joue gauche. Une larme. Solitaire dans tout ce sang.

**\- Vous avez tout gâcher, tout détruit . . . **» Murmura t-elle dans un souffle

Puis lentement elle reprit le luger bien en mains, avec les deux cette fois ci et le positionna sous son menton.

Une détonation claqua dans l'air.

* * *

Tadaaaa ! :D Ça vous a plu ?

Je sais que ce genre de cliffhanger est juste horrible et c'est vrai que je me suis surpassée pour un faire un bien stressant ! Mouahahahahaha !

Je ne sais pas pour quand est la suite mais il y en a une ! xD

Ah et n'hésitez pas non plus à allez voir les chansons que je mets en titres et en début de chapitres, elles sont pas mal ! :D

Bien à vous,

Nya


End file.
